1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a correction device for typewritten material having a resiliently mounted cutting device and is especially adapted for use in conjunction with typewriter ribbons of the type that are coated with a non-absorbent carbon material which does not wet the paper onto which it is type-written.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of typewriter ribbons have been devised in the past which are manufactured out of various non-absorbent ink compositions of transfer materials which do not wet or dye the paper onto which the characters are typed. These transfer materials are generally of a relatively dry wax composition and may have one or more coatings for preventing penetration of the transfer material into the paper.
In the past, correction ribbons for typewriters employing adhesives or an ink correction material have been used such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,539. However, in correcting errors made by a typewriter using non-absorbent, nonpenetrating, non-wetting ink, it is preferable that the erroneous typewritten character be completely removed, rather than coating the erroneous character with correction material and then striking a correct character thereover. An adhesive ribbon has been used in the past but this requires careful matching of the error and identification of the error before removal of the typewritten material from the typewriter.
In our copending application Ser. No. 418,423, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,310, issued June 17, 1975, for Typewritten Correction Device Employing an Adhesive Ribbon, a device employing an adhesive ribbon movable on rollers is disclosed. While this device is successful in operation, it is somewhat more complex in construction when compared to the present invention.